Living Just As Free As My Hair
by Amby-authorbynight
Summary: Layla goes to vegas to get away but ends up getting caught in between the two most gorgeous hunters she's ever seen and a demon that's trying to kill her.
1. Chapter 1

"This is my prayer that I will die living just as free as my hair." That was always my favorite quote from any song. I always wanted my life to turn out like this quote. I wanted to be free. Unfortunately, that isn't really how my life was turning out. I was struggling through school, struggling through relationship after relationship, and basically stumbling through my life. After every break up, every failed attempt at a successful job I always got this way. Gloomy, depressed, looking on the bad side to everything. Fortunately my mom was a free spirit and loved to run off and have fun whenever there were problems with life. She loved to just take a break from life, especially when it just wasn't working for me at the moment.

Thankfully my mom needed a break from life as much as I did because we were currently walking into our hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada. We were staying at Ceasers palace. Usually we didn't stay somewhere so nice but I guess my mother wanted to splurge.

"Feeling better yet?" She asked as we walked up to stand in line at the check in desk.

"I Guess, at least I don't have to think about life for a couple of weeks" My mom was always someone I could rely on. The last couple of years, since she divorced my dad, she had become somewhat of a free spirit. Vegas was her favorite place to be. I swear she worked all the time just so she could come to Vegas twice a year. I know she wanted to move here, I'm not sure why she hasn't yet.

"We will have a blast, get shitfaced, and when we get back home you will be completely refreshed and be able to look at things totally different." I did love Vegas. I had come whenever I could with her. We checked into our room. We always just got a standard room, we were never in the room enough to need a nicer one, I guess.

"What floor are we on?" I asked as we stepped into the elevator.

"fourteen" mom said after looking at our room keys. I quickly pushed the 14 button. We made our way down the hall, turning once, until we found our room. It was standard, nothing special about it. It was nice, don't get me wrong it was a nicer hotel.

"Alright, I'm gonna change outta my travel wear and go do some gambling and drinking for free" I said as I threw my suitcase onto my bed. In Vegas as long as you were gambling the waitresses always brought you free drinks. It was pretty awesome. Of course u have to monitor how much your putting in the machines or your putting out more money than the drinks would have cost.

I pulled my suitcase open and rummaged around until I found my nice black shirt. It was sleeveless and cut nicely to the chest. I paired it with black jeans and tall boots. I liked this shirt because it showed off my tattoo nicely. Of course every time someone saw it, I had to explain what it was, which got old but I loved it. It was on the right side of my chest. It was an anti-possession symbol. My mom thought I was crazy when I got it. The thing is, is I was somewhat obsessed with a show about demons and monsters. Part of the reason why I had this obsession was because all of the lore in the show is based in reality. The books they use to summon and trap demons is a real book, I have the electronic version on my computer. All of it is based somewhat In reality. I liked that, so I got this tattoo. I also painted a devils trap right inside my apartment door, under the rug of course. Mom doesn't know about that, I'm pretty sure she would be pushing for a mental evaluation if she knew that.

I grabbed my knife out of the inside pocket of my suitcase, I knew I wasn't getting through security with that and tucked it securely inside my boot. I said my good byes to my mother as I left the hotel room to make my way to the casino, the drinks were calling my name.

An hour and a half later I was sitting at a slot machine four drinks in and currently enjoying a chocolate martini. I was feeling warm all over and I knew the drinks were affecting me to some degree. I took my phone out of my back pocket, smiling at the picture looking back at me. It depicted Jared padeleki, shirtless. Jared played Sam on Supernatural. Everyone always thought the other star of the show was better looking, Jensen Ackles. I personally like Jared better. I think I have always had a thing for the younger heart throb, little brother type. Part of me really wished all of that was real. I knew deep down that it was not real but I've always felt like something was missing in my life. I have always been into paranormal things, I desperately wished that the paranormal was real, no matter how childish that sounds. I downed the rest of my martini, savoring the strong vodka taste that had accumulated at the bottom of the glass.

"Miss, do you need anything?" a waitress asked as she walked by. I absently saw someone sit down next to me.

"Yes can I just get a couple of shots of southern comfort" I said, I barely got those words out of my mouth before the guy next to me opened his mouth to order something,

"Make that four shots of Soco" I turned in my seat to look at this mystery man. His voice was very intriguing. This first thing I saw was the very familiar leather jacket. The next thing I saw was the very familiar amulet hanging around his neck on a black chain. As I slowly drug my eyes up his body to his face I was met with the two most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Although I had never met this man, I recognized him immediately.

"No fucking way" I paused willing myself not to piss myself. "Jensen Ackles?"

"Uh, yeah I guess that would be me" he seemed unsure of himself at first but then gave a small smile as if there was an inside joke that I wasn't in on. He turned in his seat and put a 20 dollar bill into what appeared to be a video poker machine that he was sitting in front of. Once I had processed who was sitting next me I did notice that he was dressed like dean Winchester his character in supernatural rather than dressing like himself. He was even wearing the ring on his right hand that dean used to open beer bottles with.

"It's really nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan of supernatural."

"Uh, thanks. It's nice to meet you too. "He smiled and held out his hand for me to shake. I took his hand in mine. He hand was rough, a hand of someone who worked with their hands for a living.

"Hey man, no one's seen anything around here." I heard his voice before I saw his face. Standing next to Jensen was the most attractive man I have ever seen in person, Jared Padalecki. Jared played Sam Winchester on supernatural. I also noticed that he too wore his Sam costume. I couldn't talk, the words would not leave my mouth. He looked at me for a moment, then back at Jensen. "Uh, am I interrupting something?" he said with a smirk. Jared was crazy if he thought I would pick Jensen over him. Jensen quickly looked at me and my gapping mouth.

"Uh, no this is…" He quickly trialed off as I realized that I had never told him my name.

"Layla….Layla Weston" I paused "Its incredible to meet you, I am a huge fan" I realized that I had a smile on my face a mile wide. He smiled and threw a sideways glance at dean before reaching out to shake my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Layla" he shook my hand. He was so cute, he gave me that smile that he always did as Sam. I swear I felt my panties dampen.

"Here are your drinks" The waitress walked up carrying four shot of southern comfort. Jensen and I both took our drinks for the tray.

"Thank you" I said and I set the drink down next to my machine.

"Can I have a couple of shots as well miss" Jared said as he sat down on the other side of me.

"So what are you guys doing in Vegas? Together at that?" I asked as I took my first shot. Jensen followed suit.

"What do most people come to Vegas for? To blow off some steam, have some fun" he smiled wide.

"Cool, so ya wanna party?" I asked having a little bit of courage from the shot I had taken. Jared and Jensen looked at each other for a split second before answering.

"Hell yeah" he smiled lifting his shot glass up, I matched his actions and clinched my shot glass against his before we both downed the liquid.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So I changed the rating for this story to mature because Layla and Sammy decided that they wanted to get freaky when it was all said and done. Just let me know what you Guys thinks So Yeah there's is some harsh language and sexy time so be warned - Amby

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later we found ourselves sitting at the best club in Las Vegas, in my opinion anyways. I had only been to the ghost bar one other time and it was always something to see. The ghost bar was where you went when u wanted to see someone famous. The ghost bar was also a great place to hang out, it had a great view of the Vegas strip.<p>

"Layla, southern comfort?" Jared asked as he got up to take a trip to the bar. I was feeling very intoxicated at this point, I should probably slow down.

"Uh, just get me a beer" I said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile at that man. Jensen sat to my left, downing the rest of his beer. He lifted his empty bottle to let Jared know he needed another.

"So Layla, you come to Vegas often?" he said, only slightly slurring his words.

"Yeah actually, I come like twice a year." I smiled. He may not have been my favorite of the two but he certainly was easy on the eyes. "What about you?"

After looking at his empty beer bottle for a second he looked up and answered me "every now and then. I guess you could say that we get around, like to travel" He smirked. Jared walked up with an arm full of drinks.

"So what's it like?" I asked, the question directed at both of the men sitting next to me.

"What"? Jared asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Being the stars of a hit Television show" I paused letting my words sink it. "Having fans that would love nothing more than to fall all over you" I smiled.

"Oh, uh….it's interesting." Jared said, his tone seemed odd like once again there was an inside joke that I wasn't in on.

"Yeah, it's alright" He paused "let's just say it pays the bills" this surprised me. He sounded like he was working some dead end job that he hated.

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that, it's just" he seemed like he was struggling finding the right words.

"It's okay, I'm not trying to pry" I excused myself to the bathroom then. The bathroom was a short distance. My whole body felt numb. I accidentally bumped into a few people on my way to the bathroom; I mumbled my apologies as I pushed open the bathroom door. The bathroom was well lit and had 6 stalls. I went into the first one available and did my business. When I immerged from the stall I stopped in front of the long mirror. I gave myself a once over. I looked a little intoxicated but I was still rocking my outfit. I applied another layer of lip stick before being satisfied with my appearance. I shimmed through a couple of people before exiting the bathroom. In sharp contrast from before, the dark hallway leading to the bathroom was now completely empty. It had an Erie quality.

"Uh what the hell is that" I exclaimed as a very strong odor assaulted my senses. It smelled of rotten eggs. As I was looking around the hallway trying to find the source of the smell, a thick black smoke started to come from a vent high above my head. "What the hell?" I said to myself as I stared hard at the vent. In the back of my mind(the very back) I had an Idea what was going on, but I also thought maybe I was just drunk. I had never hallucinated when drinking, but there is a first time for everything right. The smoke seemed to make a path down toward me, in an unnatural fashion.

"Layla, run" I snapped my head in the direction of the voice. Jared was standing on the other end of the hallway watching the scene. Just then the smoke took a violent turn and rushed toward my face. Just as it reached my face it stopped short as if there was a clear pane of glass surrounding me. In my peripheral vision I saw Jared running towards me with Jensen just behind him. The smoke seemed to simmer there for a second then quickly dissipated into the rest of the bar. In the back of my mind I worried that maybe there was a demon somewhere in the bar now. I was not going to voice my opinion and sound like a daydreaming moron though.

"Layla, how did you do that?" Jared asked as he reached me. Looking at me like I had been lying about something.

"Do what?" I paused searching both of their expressions for a hint of what was going on. "What the hell was that?" They looked at each other as if asking one another for permission to speak freely.

"Okay, I'm a little toasted here but I'm going to make an ass outta myself and ask if they was a demon?" I waited for laughter or the looks of astonishment at my stupidity but I received neither.

"Uh, yeah. That was a demon and now we probably have a demon possessing some poor bastard in the bar. But, first I need to know, it tried to take your body and couldn't, why?" I knew why. But the fact that all was happening was so foreign. Instead of answering his question I simply pulled my shirt over to reveal my anti-possession tattoo. The look of understanding came across there faces.

"Like I said I love the show. I take it very seriously. I always research the stuff that comes up on the show. I don't necessarily believe in demons and vampires.

"Well you just came face to face with one. The fact that it couldn't take your body most likely pissed it off." Just then a scream escaped that main part of the bar, without thinking we all ran out into the main bar. A woman dressed in a slinky black dress was ripping a man heart out of his chest while everyone watched. The woman's eyes were black. She looked up as we ran out front the dark hallway.

"I have an idea" Both boys looked at me like I was a moron. Apparently I have no experience in dealing with demons so I should just hide, please these boys didn't know me very well if they think that I'm going to hide as soon I found out this shit was real. "Trust me" I slowly backed up into the dark hallway without anyone noticing. I opened a door that led to the back of the bar and looked around, I noticed several milk crated stacked up in a corner. I grabbed two of them. I stacked them on top of each other and climbed up on them so that I could reach the ceiling. I pulled my red lipstick out of my pocket. I loved this color but I had to sacrifice it. I quickly got to work. I quickly drew knowing the design like the back of my hand.

I rejoined the boys hanging near the back of the crowd. We need to lure her to the hallway. "Hey we need to get her back to that hallway" I whispered.

"You, what are you two morons doing here" She pointed at Jared And Jensen. She threw her head to the side and the boys flew through the air hitting and sticking to the wall by the hallway. I suddenly felt very venerable. I knew I could do this on my own if needed but the idea of having to, kind of scared me.

"And you, what the hell is with you?" She dropped the body to her feet and started walking towards me. "You know its human nature to want what you can't have" I started to back up towards the hallway. I felt intimidated. She quickly and without thinking that I was any threat to her she walked right into my trap. She attempted to keep walking by was stopped by an invisible wall made by my devils trap. She looked up quickly and upon looking back at me a number of emotions flooded her face; Confusion, Anger, astonishment and once again anger.

"What the fuck little girl who the fuck do you think you are, I am going to gut you, you little bitch."

"Layla" I could hear the labored cries from Jared and Jensen.

"I should have known something was up with you. Hanging around with the stupid ass Winchesters" this comment caught me off guard. Did I even know who the fuck I was hanging around with? I would deal with that later, now I had to deal with this demon.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus" The demon started screaming incoherently.

"Layla, holy water" I ran over to Jensen who was attempted to hand me a bottle from his pocket. I grabbed it and ran back to the suffering demon.

"omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii," I paused to spray the screaming demon with holy water, which sizzled on her skin. " omnis legio, et secta diabolica, Ergo draco maledicte et sectio, Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos." I said the last word much louder than the rest of the Latin words used to expel this demon. At the last word the woman screamed as the black smoke was expelled. The woman's body fell limply onto the floor. I heard a thud as Jared and Jensen or Sam and dean, I don't really know who they are anymore fell from there spot on the wall. Jared quickly made his way over to me, putting his arms around me. He looked at me closely before smiling.

"No too shabby"

"Okay who the hell are you guys. She called you the Winchesters" They looked at each other.

"Um how about we get our asses out of her before the cops show up." Jensen chimed in.

* * *

><p>"So My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean Winchester" He motioned to Dean as He got up and left the hotel room. He paused waiting for my reaction "The show is more or less a way for us to keep hunting without credit card scams. It's also spreading awareness about this stuff. I mean you protected yourself from a demon and performed a full on exorcism back there, by yourself." I nodded.<p>

"So you name isn't Jared Padalecki?"

"No my name is not Jared Padalecki." He smiled

"So you're not married?"

"No, I am not married."

"Well that's all I need to know" I smiled as I straddled his hips and attacked his mouth. He quickly responded to the kiss. Giving me just as much as I was giving him. He mouth was a little rough but his tough was soft. I buried his hands in my hair and kissed me for all he was worth. I quickly attempted to pull his black shirt over his head but didn't want to break the kiss to do so. He reluctantly pulled away to pull the shirt over his head. I looked down over his chest and stomach. He was gorgeous. He looked airbrushed.

"Oh dear god" I said as I started kissing him all over his chest and stomach. I attacked his neck, marking him before coming back up to his face. Once again are tongues were entwined. I could feel my body responding to him like it never has for any other man I have ever met. I wanted him, all of him.

"Fuck, Layla." He muttered between kisses. He quickly pulled my shirt over my head and made quick work of the back of my bra, he then pulled it off roughly. He stared at my chest for a second before he dove in face first. He liked every part of my chest. He sucked on my nipples, hard. I loved it.

"Fuck Sam" He smiled against my breast when I said his name. He reluctantly left my breast to kiss my mouth. His mouth was very warm now. I shimmed my way so that I was on my knees in between his legs. I made quick work with his belt and he lifted his hips to allow his pants to fall around his ankles. I then pulled his boxers down slowly to reveal a massive manhood. I just stared for a second like he did to my breasts. I liked front top to bottom. He shuddered. I put the head of him into my mouth and took as much as I could. He buried his hands in my hair and slowly pumped my mouth. All the while he was making groans of pleasure.

"Ohh, Layla Fuck" He started to pump a little harder hitting the back of my throat.

"You like my mouth Sammy?" He smiled down at me.

"You have no idea" Just then he pushed hard on my head and forcing himself down the back of my throat. He let out a load moan and a line of obscenities. He let go of my head and leaned back, needing to breath for a minute. Just then he stood, stepping out of his pants and boxers. He picked me up and walked through a doorway, throwing me onto a large bed. He climbed up on me and kissed me hard, while he was unfastening my pants and pulling them from my body. He kissed and bit my neck hard; I let out a loud sound. He revisited my breast with his mouth. Then made his way to the area I needed him to touch most. He wasted no time, he started licking and sucking my clit hard. He almost made me jump off the bed with his urgency.

"Oh my god Sam" I grabbed the hair and forced him closer to me. He licked me a few more times before lining himself up with my entrance.

"You are so gorgeous" He said before thrusting his tongue into my mouth at the same time he thrust himself into me. My body attempted to reject him at first, his size was overpowering but after a minute my body adjusted. He slowly started to move. He was the best thing I had ever felt.

"Sam, Jesus Fucking Christ" He smiled and started to thrust faster. He kissed me, exploring my mouth deeply while he thrust into me touching areas I didn't know I had. The Bed was banging against the wall hard. I wondering if there were people next door but I didn't really care. He quickly flipped us over without breaking our connection. I sat up and stared down at the man that I was riding. He was so sexy. He had a look of pure ecstasy on his face. His hands were on my hips guiding me. I lowered my face and kissed him deeply. He moved his hand to grasp my hips hard then started to thrust upward with a lot of force. I thought he was going to be to much for me until he started to slow down a bit. He was close I could tell.

He picked me up and threw back on my back. He entered my roughly and was not relentless this time. He started to falter a bit and losing his rhythm. He came with a cry that could have been heard down the hotel hallway.

"Fuck, Layla" He laid down next to me and kissed me. We both slipped into an awesome night's sleep.


End file.
